bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Sheldon
Young Sheldon is a prequel sitcom series to The Big Bang Theory. It is created by Chuck Lorre and Steven Molaro. Its pilot episode debuted as a sneak preview on September 25, 2017 and it began airing after The Big Bang Theory on Thursdays, November 2, 2017. On January 6, 2018, the show was renewed for a second season which was premiered on September 24, 2018. It was renewed again for a third and fourth season by CBS on February 22, 2019.https://tvline.com/2019/02/22/young-sheldon-renewed-seasons-3-and-4-cbs/ Plot The series follows The Big Bang Theory's Sheldon Cooper at the age of 9, living with his family in East Texas and going to school. Overview Jon Favreau is directing/executive producing the first episode of the series, which stars Iain Armitage as 9-year-old Sheldon Cooper, as well as Zoe Perry, Lance Barber, Raegan Revord and Montana Jordan. Chuck Lorre, Steven Molaro, Jim Parsons and Todd Spiewak will serve as executive producers of the series, from Chuck Lorre Productions, Inc. in association with Warner Bros. Television.http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/03/young-sheldon-big-bang-theory-prequel.html Jim Parsons narrates as the adult Sheldon. This show is filming in . The trailer shows how Sheldon Cooper became who he is. He still had the arrogant, egotistical and narcissistic personality even when he was young. He still criticizes others and thinks he is superior to everyone else. Sheldon was watching Professor Proton, when he was a kid and was his inspiration to become a scientist. Sheldon Cooper's timeline on the show starts from the fall of 1989, when he started high school at age 9. Sheldon won't start college until the fall of 1991. Cast *Iain Armitage as 9-Year-Old Sheldon *Zoe Perry as Young Mary Cooper *Lance Barber as George Cooper Sr. *Raegan Revord as 9-Year-Old Missy Cooper *Montana Jordan as George Cooper Jr. *Annie Potts as Meemawhttp://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/young-sheldon-annie-potts-play-meemaw-1022334 Episodes Production Notes *A sneak preview aired on September 25, 2017 at 8:30 p.m.https://tvline.com/2017/05/17/cbs-fall-tv-schedule-2017-lineup-young-sheldon/ *Since Sheldon was born on February 26, 1980, and the series will follow Sheldon at age 9, that means the series takes place starting in 1989. **It is shown in the first trailer that it does take place in 1989. * This show will feature the first on screen appearances of Sheldon's father, George Cooper Sr. and older brother George Cooper Jr. *The show might reveal which one of the twins (Sheldon or Missy) is older. *Despite Sheldon stating that he went to college right after he finished the 5th grade at age 11, according to the trailer, Sheldon will be in high school at age 9. He won't head to college until fall of 1991. *It was picked up for a full season on September 25, 2017. *This is the first time we get to see two shows with an adult Sheldon in The Big Bang Theory and young Sheldon in prequel series. *Kid versions of the Social Group appeared in the season 2 finale. Stuart, however, was absent, and if he did appear, he would've been a teenager. *The Big Bang Theory Caltech Cafeteria appeared in Young Sheldon season 3. References es:Young Sheldon Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Sheldon *